On my way home
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: Two mutants find themselves in Middle Earth due to an interdimensional mutant. Now they need to figure out how to get back home. Though it will be hard since one of them had got their powers recently. With some culture clashes on all sides, both mutants need to get back home. Pre-LoTR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A new world

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"-Laozi

Nicole cursed. She cursed at anything and everything. Coppery sparks flew off of her body. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. She's stuck with a bookish Asian named Yi. When they got in their situation Nicole realize that Yi was a mutant like her. A psychic to boot. Nicole decided to chew her out for not doing more. A good hit from Yi made Nicole rethink of accusing her again. Yi told her that the mutant that did this must have a good psychic shield to prevent her from reading his mind.

But Nicole didn't run away to be stuck here in these woods. She wanted to go to Xavier's School for the Gifted. Something told her to go there and she'll be safe. Sure, she wasn't gifted or as talented like her older sisters, Dani or Vivi. Or even crazy awesome as her older brother Constantine. Her true talent lies with sports and now being a mutant. Though her talent as a mutant is rather lackluster at the moment.

Right now, they need a plan to return home. Yet making plans wasn't her strength. Nicole does better by playing by ear or thinking on her feet. She can follow gameplay but at times one must change it if another team works around it. Her only hope is Yi.

"Yi," she turned to the Asian. "You're a fucking Asian, think of something."

Yi, Eun-Kyung, closed her book. While Nicole cursed at the heavens, she was trying to figure out where they were. The mutant who pushed them in had the ability to create portals but what kind. He might've sent them to another part of the U.S. but it might be the Balkans or the Caucasus region judging by the forest. But the time doesn't match and it doesn't feel right. Worse if he sent them into another universe. Eun-Kyung knew of parallel universes and some mutants are able to travel to another. It won't be good if they are stuck in another universe. Or a different dimension that plays on different rules.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked Nicole. "This isn't a simple answer since I don't know where we are."

"No shit," Nicole responded. "Fucking Sherlock."

Eun-Kyung chewed on her tongue before biting her thumb. The situation is delicate. Not because they don't know where they are but it appears that Nicole gained her mutant powers recently. It didn't bode well with her because of that.

"What now fucking genius," Nicole crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I've got all the answers," Eun-Kyung responded. "I'm Korean but I don't have all the answers."

"That's fucking great. We can't wait here."

Eun-Kyung agreed. Waiting was bad enough but having an untrained mutant was worse. They need to find some civilization to know where they are. Eun-Kyung hoped that they were somewhere on Earth even if they were in a different time. But something told her that wasn't a case. Something told her that they weren't in New York anymore. That does unnerve her to no end.

"Let's go that way," Nicole pointed true north.

This broke her focus and was curious about Nicole's decision. With no other options, she agreed to follow. Both girls picked up their bags and headed in that direction. For the moment it was a good idea to figure out where they were. They can see if they can get help from somebody Eun-Kyung knew. Even if it meant ringing up the Avengers. That's if they were in their timeline of Earth. If they weren't in their universe or timeline than Eun-Kyung was the one to train Nicole.

While Eun-Kyung thought about this Nicole was talking about herself and why she was at New Salem. When she mentioned Xavier's School for the Gift that took her out of her thought process. Eun-Kyung informed her that the school was a safe haven for people like them. Mutants were trained to use their powers and do great things with them. She often visits when she's on break. And the X-Men were the first class at the school.

"Bitchin," Nicole smiled as she heard the news. "I always had a feeling about that."

Nicole told Eun-Kyung that she always wanted to join. Since the first time she saw them on T.V., she knew she wanted to join. She thought that they were better somehow. Less exclusive than the Avengers. Filled with mutants like them. A bunch of outcasts that bonded over it.

"You need to train," Eun-Kyung pointed out. "And you might be on another team for a while or place you on a brand-new team."

Nicole huffed and blew a kinky look out of her face. She didn't want to be on another team. The X-Men would be her team. They will see the value she had. They must see it. Oh, she will train until she passes out. Nicole would develop her powers to the point they have to ask her to join. The young mutant began to daydream about being the X-Men. This let Eun-Kyung think of ways to get back home with the non-existence information.

They walked for some time before they heard something. It sounded like a struggle of some kind. Nicole bolted to the spot in thinking and hoping she'll be a hero. She wanted to get those brownie points and get a spot with the X-Men. Eun-Kyung sighed and have a mental facepalm moment. The idiot didn't know what was happening and might get herself killed.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Nicole demanded with sparks flying from her hands.

"It has nothing to do with you bitch," one man said.

It was a gang of five men surrounded a lone man and his cart. The well-armed men were ready for an easy payday from this man. But fighting a little weak girl would be easy as well. They might have some fun with her before killing her. The leader would, of course, get first dibs on the girl's body. All of them smiled wickedly at the thought. It didn't matter that the girl appeared to be mixed blood. They will enjoy pleasuring themselves to her body.

Nicole lunged at the guy at full speed and sparks flying off of her. She landed a good punch with the added bonus of her powers. This did cause her nearly lose her head since he didn't drop his short sword. Eun-Kyung forcefully removed the guy's short sword with her telekinesis.

He and his group stunned at the action which left him open for another punch. Nicole hit hard at his gut and sparks from her hands caused his diaphragm to spaz out for several moments. The leader found himself unable to breathe and took several steps back. Nicole threw several more punches before he fell down with his body convulsing hard. The whole scene made his gang stupid and slow.

Nicole elbow another guy in the ribs hard. She didn't realize that her powers were going wild and causing more damage. The guy she hit stumble for a bit and made an attempt to back off. He knew this girl wasn't trained but it wasn't a good idea to continue. An untrained fighter was more dangerous than a trained one.

He made a motion to the others to get away. One of the underlines grabbed the leader and fled with the gang fled. Eun-Kyung stopped Nicole from giving chase since it was useless. It was better to call it quits when the enemy is fleeing. The enemy might have back up and fight back.

"Thank the Valar," the man exclaimed as he got off his cart. "I should have known better. If my wife had a bad feeling about something I should listen to."

"Excuse you?" Nicole snapped out of her anger to looked at him.

"I hired those men to be my guards for this trip. But they demanded more and more and did less and less. But would they come back? Please, would you protect me? I'm sure the Valar had sent you to protect me."

Eun-Kyung never heard of the Valar pantheon. She didn't know who they were. Her fears that they weren't on Earth only increase. The stress of trying to find a way back home and training a new mutant won't be easy for her. But if the Valar pantheon was like that of the Viking or Greek pantheon there might be a good chance of going home.

"Who the fu…?"

"Sorry for my poor manners," the man said. "I'm Ezar son of Enki. May I ask your names?"

Without much second thought, Nicole gave her name as Cole Delacroix. Eun-Kyung thought she heard right. Delacroix? Was she one of the Delacroix siblings? She gave a mental sigh at the thought of dealing with another Delacroix. Nicole didn't give her family name to her and didn't mention any siblings. Though this could be a random pick from her.

Though it was a good idea not to use their birth names. Eun-Kyung was pleased that Nicole picked a different but similar given name. Now Ezar looked at her for a name. She used one of many allies she used over the years.

"I am Park Ji-Min."

**A/N: I'm redoing this story from the beginning and giving it a facelift. But I would still like to hear some feedback. And I will be changing a few things. Such as this is going to be set six years before the events of Lord of the Rings. But Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have patience. All things are difficult before they become easy."

Nicole and Eun-Kyung traveled with Ezar for a few days. During this time frame, Eun-Kyung decided started Nicole off with a focus practice. It was simple, she had to fuse scrap metal to each other. Ezar had several that were of no use. Nicole soon learned that too little didn't do much but too much shock her and spook the horses. Nicole stopped for a while since she wasn't getting anywhere.

They had made a stop to make camp and to eat. Nicole went back to trying to fuse two metal scraps together while walking around the camp. She clicked her tongue a couple of times in annoyance. This was pointless since she didn't see any improvements. It upset her to no end as well. She can't even successfully fuse scraps of metal together.

Eun-Kyung was assisting Ezar with a few things with her powers. Such as moving some small items around such as a tea kettle, a few plates, and blankets.

"Sorry for roughing it out," Ezar apologized to her. "I was hoping we'll be in town tonight."

"That is alright," Eun-Kyung said. "Not the first time I had to camp."

"I fucking hate this," she exclaimed. "This is fucking tedious and I want to do more. I want to become an X-Men."

Eun-Kyung had to steel herself. New mutants were always a handful and can be difficult to deal with. She has no idea why Nicole was so resolved about joining. Something told her that Constantine, Danielle, and Vivian might be Nicole's older siblings. There was a family resemblance between the four. A reason why Nicole was so persistence in joining that it became asinine or even childish. Though this could be circumstantial

"I'm guessing you really do wish to join, yes?" Ezar asked. He was informed about their abilities and what some information on the X-Men. "This group means a lot to you Cole."

"Hell yes," Nicole stated. "I want to do something that my older siblings aren't. They're always too god damn perfect. If I join then I can rub it in their faces. Dani is the perfect daughter, Vivi is the beauty and Tine is the crazy awesome son."

This helped her connect the dots that Nicole might be the youngest sister of the Delacroix. Nicole does share tics. Nicole and Danielle both click their tongues in agitation or annoyed with something. With Vivian, she tends to bite her bottom lip when she is unsure about something. Nicole shared the same annoying habit of clicking her tongue like Constantine. It didn't helped that both of them popped their joints for fun. The three older siblings do call each other by Dani, Vivi, and Tine. But, they did call a younger sister as Nicolette.

"Pay attention why don'tcha?" Nicole threw a punch at Eun-Kyung.

Eun-Kyung merely put up a telekinetic shield which stopped Nicole's attacked. This surprised and bewildered Nicole a great deal. The Korean was in deep thought and wasn't even paying the slightest to Nicole. She simply acted without much thought.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

Eun-Kyung softly sighed, "you spoke first. You're quite loud if you must know. Honestly, you Americans are so loud."

"Say that again?"

"Ah-meri-can?" Ezar tries each syllable. This was another new word for him. "What is that? Is it your homeland?"

Both girls looked at him for a moment. Both become tensed for a moment. Nicole moved away from Eun-Kyung a bit. Something didn't sit well with her with what he said. This told Eun-Kyung they weren't on Earth. Or at least the Earth they know. It will only make Eun-Kyung's job a lot harder now.

"Yeah," Nicole finally spoke still in a bit of a daze. "I'm from America. Well, really the United States."

"You're not from this place, yes?" Ezar looked at Eun-Kyung. "I can tell by your accent."

"No," Eun-Kyung responded. "I was born in Korea but moved to the United Kingdom before moving to Australia."

"I never heard of those nations," Ezar informed them. It given to him that these nations might be far-flung. "You must have traveled far, yes?"

For him, it was impressive that they were able to speak fluent Westron. They may be high-born or something. But he knew it didn't make much sense since both girls are out in the wilds by themselves. And high-class proper ladies don't know how to survive in the wilds. Even if they were high-class why be out here in Gondor of all places. They might have run off from an unfavorable marriage prospect. Or they might be maidservants of some noble household far away. But that still poses the question on how they got here.

For one Nicole looked like she was of mixed blood. He wondered if her mother was a maidservant from the southern continent. It is possible that her father had relations with this maidservant. But again, he might have done the right thing and married the woman. While Eun-Kyung may look like an Easterling but she doesn't sound like one at all. And she has those things on her face. What were they called, glasses?

Maidservants make sense more so than proper ladies. For one Nicole hated being called lady. Though she might want to distance herself from her former status. It is possible that they fell from their statues recently. Which makes just as much sense as being maidservants. Of course, Nicole might be a product of a union of a maidservant and a noble. He dared not asked since it might upset them. For all, he knew that they might have lost their status due to a family member. He didn't think about their mutant powers.

Nicole was about to say something catty. Of course, Eun-Kyung had to step in before she put her foot in her mouth. It wouldn't be good if she ruins their chance of finding their way back home.

"In a way," Eun-Kyung responded. "We are strangers in this land and we don't know our way back home. It would be auspicious if we travel with you for the meantime. If that is alright with you of course."

Ezar smiled greatly. "Of course, it is auspicious. The Valar must have sent you to help me to help you."

He gave a hearty laugh at that. The Valar always worked in a veil of secrets that are hidden among the mortal kind. Only the elves and a baker's dozen mortals were aware of their meddling hands. And how they got here makes more sense to him. The Valar must have guided and protected them. That must be it.

"So," Nicole started. "Where the fuck are we?"

"This is Gondor," Ezar informed her. "We are currently lacking a king. But the steward runs the show for the meantime, yes."

Eun-Kyung never heard of Gondor before. This disturbed her to no end. The area does feel like she's in the Balkans for some reason. But she knew she wasn't in any nation that located there. Nicole, yet, didn't seem to be bothered by this fact. She amused that Eun-Kyung would think or realize where they were at any moment.

"Don't worry," Ezar proudly puffs up his chest. "We'll make it to my hometown in a matter of three days."

"Oh, for fuck sake," Nicole grumbled a bit. "This is going to be boring as hell."

"I'm sorry Cole," he apological looked at her. "But I can't force my horses to go anything faster. They are not some stupid beasts of burden. They are part of the family and earn their keep."

"You can work with your focus," Eun-Kyung informed her.

"Like hell," Nicole snapped. "I want to do something else."

Eun-Kyung sighed under her breath. This will take a while since she had a sneaking feeling that Nicole needed to learn to focus her powers first. But she wasn't patience at all. In fact, Nicole reminds her of a bull in a china shop. Though she might have a way to teach her to focus without relying too much on scrap metal.

Nicole might do well in a practice fight and learn how to use her powers that way. For the vast majority of mutants like them often learn by doing. Learning through fighting. Testing limits, strengths, and weaknesses. Eun-Kyung learned psychic constructs including psychic weaponry and telekinetic constructs. The latter often drains her rather fast.

"Very well," Eun-Kyung agreed. "We will have practice fights and develop your powers that way."

Nicole smiled. "Ah, fucking sweet."

Eun-Kyung created a psychic blade and attack. Nicole felt great pain in her right arm. And finally felt pain in her legs. She just realized that Eun-Kyung had strike fast and hard while she was celebrating. Now on her knees with throbbing legs and a right arm that hurt like a bitch. She realized that she was battling to go on a steep hill.

"I hope you learn quickly."


End file.
